The subject matter disclosed herein relates to turbine engines and particularly to turbine blades.
Turbine blades are typically mounted on a rotor connected to a shaft that rotates in the turbine engine. Turbine blades are subjected to high temperatures that cause degradation of the blades during engine operation.